


In Betweens

by byunmongryong04



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Filipino Character, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, POV First Person, Very brief mention of Kyungsoo/Junmyeon + Taemin/Jongin
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunmongryong04/pseuds/byunmongryong04
Summary: Hindi ko alam kung kailan kita simulang nagustuhan.Hindi ko rin talaga alam kung kailan.Ang alam ko lang, ngayong gusto na kita, may gusto ka nang iba.





	In Betweens

Ewan ko ba.

Hindi ko rin alam kung kailan nagsimula yung pagmamahal ko sa'yoㅡ hindi ko alam kung nung 16th birthday ko na walang sumipot kung hindi ikaw, hindi ko alam kung nung naging partner kita para sa sayaw natin sa PE, hindi ko alam kung nung lumipat ka sa university ko para maging mas malapit sa'kin (sabi mo), hindi ko alam kung nung heartbroken ako kay Junmyeon, hindi ko alam kung nung sinundo mo ako nung wala akong payong.

Hindi ko rin talaga alam kung kailan.

Ang alam ko lang, ngayong gusto na kita, may gusto ka nang iba. 

•

Nag-ayos si Mama ng birthday party nung 16 ako. Sabi ko 'wag na, kasi pucha, sino pa bang nagbi-birthday party at 16? Parang awa. Pero gusto ni Mama. Uuwi raw kasi sila tito galing Amerika. Okay. Mag-imbita raw ako ng kaibigan. Okay. 

So malamang, inimbita ko yung buong tropaㅡ ang corny, tinatawag pa natin yung sarili nating EXO nun. Feeling boyband, sikat kasi 1D nun. Jusko. Sabi nila, makakapunta silang lahat. Hindi ko alam, pero baka nga ang hinihintay ko lang naman talaga na pumunta ay ikaw. Ewan. Pero sabi mo, hindi ka sure. May lakad kayo ng pamilya mo, baka humabol ka lang. Gets ko naman, lalo na magkalapit tayong birthday. Baka magce-celebrate ka lang. Hindi ko alam, pero baka nga na-disappoint ako nun. Pero sabi mo naman it-try mo. So okay.

Ayun, nung January 12, naghanda sila Mama ng isang bilaong lumpia, yung hotdog tsaka marshmallow sa stick, barbecue, spaghetti. Parang 5 years old lang ako ulit. Hinintay ko na lang yung tropa, pero sunod-sunod na yung mga text na "sorry, happy birthday!", "may emergency", at kung anu-ano pa. Okay lang, nakakahiya rin naman kasi talagang mag-celebrate pa ng birthday kung 16 years old ka na. 

Tapos dumating ka. Kahit sabi mo, hahabol ka lang. Tandang-tanda ko pa nung humihingal ka habang tumatakbo ka papalapit sa'kinㅡ grabe, bakit may slow-mo? Ako lang ba yun? Sabay abot ng regalo, "Happy birthday, Kyungsoo! Sorry, late ako."

Pero never ka naman na-late, Jongin. Sa kahit anong bagay. Mukhang ako lang talaga ang na-late. 

Ayun, siguro nga nagsimula nung 16th birthday ko.

•

Hayop na PE class yan. 

Modern dance pero high school? Sus. Kalokohan siya. Pero mas malaking kalokohan nung pinili mo akong partner. Ewan ko ba sa'yo, ang lakas lang talaga siguro ng tama mo sa'kin nun, no? Ikaw 'tong nag-ballet nung bata, tapos yung pipiliin mong partner para sa /Modern Dance/ class yung bano tsaka bansot. Pwede namang si Sehun, 'di ba? Matangkad, magaling sumayaw. Hindi ko rin alam ano sumagi sa isip mo. Pero tatanggi pa ba ako? Eh isang Kim Jongin lang naman ang magiging partner ko para sa Modern Dance class? Syempre. Syempre hindi. 

Isa ka sa pinaka-matiyaga at masipag na taong nakilala ko. Ever. Kaya nung tinuturuan mo ako nung routine natin, minsan pupunta ka pa sa bahay, para lang ma-master ko yung steps. Sorry na, ha, I have two left feet. Pero naging patient ka. Never kang nagalit, kahit meron akong hindi ma-get. Paulit-ulit. Paulit-ulit. Pero tinulungan mo pa rin ako. Baka ginagawa mo yun para sa maayos na grade kasi God forbid, makakuha ka ng grade na hindi uno sa Modern Dance class, o baka dahil nga type mo ako nun. Ewan. Baka feeling lang din ako. 

Ayun, we both got an uno sa Modern Dance class. Nilibre kita ng bucket ng ChickenJoy nun kasi sabi mo gusto mo ng chicken. The way to Kim Jongin's heart? Bilhan mo ng ChickenJoy bucket. Tumpak. Kuhang-kuha, mukhang nasa puso mo na nga ako. Ikaw din kaya, nasa puso ko na? 

Ay, hindi. Ano ba 'yan, ano na naman ba 'tong naiisip ko? Pero siguro nga nagsimula nung naging partner kita sa PE. You've always looked so captivating whenever you danced, Jongin. 

•

After high school, nagkahiwa-hiwalay na yung tropa ng university. Puro Big 4. Akalain mo na yung pinakamalaking mga mokong sa high school, makakapasok pa ng mga Big 4? Grabe. Ayun. Ako tsaka si Junmyeon, nag-UP. Biology ako. Si Junmyeon nag-Engineering. Ikaw tsaka si Sehun, nag-UST. Ikaw, nag-Psychology. 

Nung break bago magsimula yung pasukan, tambay tayong lahat sa bahay ng bawat isa. So madalas kitang nakikita. Minsan ihahatid pa natin yung isa't isa sa bahay, parang tanga. Sabi nating dalawa, kahit mabuwag man yung tropaㅡ EXOㅡ mag-uusap pa rin tayong dalawa. Kahit anong mangyari. Ikaw din naman talaga pinaka-close ko sa tropa. Kaya alam kong madali lang yun. 'Di ko pa nga naget bakit kailangan pa natin yun i-promise sa isa't isa.

Tapos nagsimula na yung college. Yung madalas na pagkikita ng tropa, nauwi na lang sa mga drawing na lakad sa group chat, hanggang sa kamustahan. Sobrang busy na ng lahat. Ako rin, nahirapan akong mag-adjust. Hindi na nga ako ma-reply na tao in the first place, but during this period, it got even worse. Wala na ako halos nakakausap sa group chat dahil sobrang na-overwhelm ako. Pag-uwi, bagsak na lang sa kama. 

After 3 weeks sa college, nag-text ka. Nasa UP ka. Naisip ko, uy, bumisita si panget. Sabi ko, sige kita tayo pagkatapos ng class ko. Okay g. Nung nagkita tayo, pinakita mo reg form mo. Ayun, sabi mo Isko ka na. Tinanong ko kung bakit ka lumipat, sabi mo para maging mas malapit ka sa'kin. Sabi mo masyadong malayo yung España sa Diliman. Ang traffic kaya sa Pilipinas. Tsaka, namiss mo akong guluhin. Binatukan lang kita nun, naaalala mo? Joke lang naman kasi yun, 'di ba? Tinawanan, tapos tinawag kang tanga.

Pero sa dulo, sino ba talaga yung naging tanga sa atin, Jongin? Siguro nga nagsimula nung lumipat ka ng UP. Ewan. Ang gulo.

•

Ang laki ng UP. Literal na makakakilala ka ng mga tao from all walks of life. That's the beauty of UP.

Nakakatawa lang din na sa laki ng UP, yung jinowa ko pa yung tropa ko nung high school, no? Alam mo na naman nangyari ehㅡ umamin si Junmyeon, tagal niya na pala akong gusto. Ako 'tong si Rupok at si Tanga, so syempre, go! Kahit tropa. Bahala na, kung ano mang mangyari sa'min, mature naman kami pareho. Ganun. Ayun, 6 months lang tuloy. Parang one-sided lang naman daw. Parang bigay lang daw siya ng bigay, wala naman siyang natatanggap. But I knew I was trying. I really was. Kaya when Junmyeon broke it off, I can't say I didn't expect it. Pero ang sakit pa rin pala. Hindi pa rin naging enough yung effort ko. So nung nasa inuman tayong dalawa, I told you na Junmyeon and I were done, and that was the first time I cried in front of you. Hinug mo lang ako, comforted me, told me to just let it all out. Makakahanap pa ako ng iba, sabi mo. Ang dami pang fish in the sea, sabi mo.

Narealize ko ngang may iba aside from Junmyeon. Narealize kong sa lawak ng dagat, nandito lang din pala yung isdang gusto ko. Ayun lang, narealize rin niya na may iba pang isda bukod sa'kin.

Siguro nga nagsimula lahat nung nandun ka after ng breakup namin ni Junmyeon. 

•

I liked the rain. You hated it. Kaya madalas, ako yung walang payong, ikaw yung meron. Ang sarap kayang titigan yung bawat patak ng ulan na bumabagsak habang nagpapatila ka. But since we had some classes together, kapag umuulan, pinapasilong mo na lang ako sa payong mo. Minsan I insist to stay behind just to watch the rain, pero ayaw mo, kasi paano ako uuwi, magkakasakit pa ako, tapos manghahawa pa ako ng sakit. So sige, sasama ako, tapos ihahatid mo na ako sa bahay.

Ang dalas pa naman mag-suspend ng classes ngayon. Lagi na lang may bagyo o habagat. And every single time, with no fail, sinusundo mo ako sa kung ano mang building sa UP para umuwi tayo ng sabay. Nung una, magtetext ka pa na nasa labas ka. Eventually, kapag umuulan, alam ko na agad na nasa labas ka. Wala nang text text. We just knew. We both knew. Nasanay na rin ako na tuwing umuulan, alam kong kasama kita pauwi. 

Pero ang hirap din pala kapag nasanay ka na. Kapag natapos na, you feel empty. Parang may kulang. 

Siguro nga nagsimula nung sinasadya ko na ring hindi magdala ng payong kahit alam kong may bagyo. Siguro nga nagsimula nung nasanay na ako na sinusundo mo ako tuwing umuulan. 

Dami kong sinabi, no. Pero kailan ba talaga nagsimula? Baka naman bago pa lahat ng yun. Baka naman nung kakabuo lang nating tropa. Hindi ko na rin talaga alam, Jongin. Pero anong nagbago? Bakit nung naramdaman ko na totoo nga na, puta, baka nga may gusto talaga ako kay Jongin, bakit nung tinanong kita kung nasaan ka, bakit nung papunta na ako sa bahay mo, malalaman kong may boyfriend ka na pala?

Pinakilala mo, Lee Taemin, nameet mo sa bar nung isang beses na lumabas kayo nila Chanyeol nung wala ako, sabi mo. 

Ang bilis mo naman akong napalitan, Jongin. Pero masisisi ba kita? Since high school, nandyan ka na para sa'kin. You were even stupid enough to transfer to UP para lang mapalapit sa'kin. Shit, am I worth it? Parang hindi naman, Jongin. Hindi ko alam bakit ka naghintay ng ganun katagal. Hindi ko rin alam bakit kung kailan ready na ako, wala ka na.

But am I selfish for writing you this letter? Kailan ko ba talaga narealize na may gusto ka sa'kin? Pero importante pa rin ba yun, kung sa huli nitong lahat, ako lang naman talaga 'tong na-late, hindi narealize na nasa puso na kita, tanga, marupok, at mahina? Ang hina ko pagdating sa'yo, Kim Jongin. Pakshet.

Alam mo, narealize ko rin ngayon, as I'm writing this letter, na oo, ikaw nga lang talaga yung hinihintay ko nung birthday party ko nun. Oo, hindi ako magaling sumayaw pero may mga steps akong sinasadyang gawing mali para tumagal yung lessons mo sa'kin. Oo, mukhang paglipat mo pa lang ng UP, mahal na kita. Oo, kahit nung naging kami ni Junmyeon, at kahit nung nagbreak na kami ni Junmyeon, ikaw pa rin. Oo, mahal na kita kasi maririnig ko pa lang yung kulog, natutuwa na ako kasi alam kong magkikita tayo.

Maybe it was the in betweens, Jongin. Maybe it was the little things, after all. I don't know when I started to fall in love with you, but I know na I always will, no matter what. I will love you always.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't thank you enough for reading this! Please let me know if you liked the fic or you want me to write more!


End file.
